The Breakfast Club
by KelaBelle
Summary: It's the weekend, and six students have a weekend detention. There's a jock, a princess, a bad boy, a wild child, a sarcastic freak and a geek. Chuck/Blair Jenny/Nate Serena/Dan


**The Breakfast Club**

_C h a p t e r __O ne ._

Stereotypes.

It's the weekend, and six students have a weekend detention. There's a jock, a princess, a bad boy, a wild child, a sarcastic freak and a geek. With not much in common, except for having to give up their day, sit in the school library, and write an essay for the principal. Couples will be made.

A/N - It's the whole remake of the breakfast club obviously in my own version, couples will be made, also Jenny and Dan aren't brother and sister in this they just have the same last name. Enjoy and REVIEW loves x

* * *

Blair Waldorf A.K.A (The Princess)

Today was going to be the worst day in history! I got detention for the first time ever, looks like I'll be spending time in a classroom all day with a dirty old pervert of a teacher Mr Paolo. Lets hope my whole pack of chewing gum and lip gloss will last me for 5 hours or else I'm in trouble. Glancing at my mom who had now stopped the car, she give me that look as to say _I'm disappointed in you_, she always thought I was the special little girl everyone hoped to be, guess I proved her wrong, she shakes her head and lets out a sigh.

''You know you deserve this, people like you should be put in detention all the time, I hope you learn a lesson when you come back out,'' she tells me, not even saying a goodbye as I leave the car door, which was as usual all my mother ever cared about was me being the good girl I had to be and making a pretty face for myself, so then she could brag to all her snobby rich friends how perfect of a daughter I was, guess she can't bragg about me now though.

Nathaniel Archibald A.K.A (The Jock)

I had a right telling off over this stupid detention, my dad gave me a right shouting at about how I had to do him proud and not do the opposite thing. He said I was the king of that school, so I should be showing the little children how to act. Once the car pulled up, he looked over at me giving me some money, I don't know why?, kind of perfectic.

''Dad why are you giving me money for?'' I asked him.

''Simple. Pay the headmaster to let you come out, we can't have you stuck in a room all day now, doing nothing now can we?, when you could be at home practising for your next soccer game, remember your the next star, you have a name for yourself,'' I just gave him a weird look and walked out the car. I was actually kind of happy to be going to this detention in some stupid way because it was a way of getting rid of my dad. Most of my free time was spent practising soccer and when I didn't have free time I was playing soccer, sometimes I just wanted my own life, but my dad just kept pushing me, maybe that's why I act the way I am.

Serena Vander Woodsen A.K.A (The Wild Child)

I had detention and my mom was like 'not again Serena haven't we already told you about laying off the drink', well she can shut the hell up she's a slag who sleeps with everyone and she calls me the mad one. At least that will teach her to just back off me and let me have my own fun. I'm what? only 18 I deserve to do what I want, I'm young, free and I just wanna have fun with no parent rules. My mom trys to hug me before I reach for the car handle, but I pull her off me.

''Just leave me alone,'' I tell her opening the door.

''Just don't do anything silly in detention Serena, I know what your like,'' she warns me.

''I'll do what I want,'' I yell at her and then begin to wonder off to my crazy detention I had to attend to.

Daniel Humphrey A.K.A (The Sarcastic Freak)

I was looking forward to this detention. I've never been to one before and it looked really fun, It felt great to be in trouble. I sound mad but it was true I've never done anything so sneaky before and I wanted to see what it was like, what people felt like when they had this experience. My nan looked at me and just gave me a warm smile.

''Now try and have fun,'' she says. Once I said my goodbyes I headed off into Constance school.

Jennifer Humphrey A.K.A (The Geek)

I was so scared going to my detention. I could actually feel myself shaking, I didn't mean to do what I did. I guess while spending time in the classroom, I would do my homework, it was pretty much easy anyway, just about 5 pages of maths and 6 of chemistry not too much.

''While your in there just get going with your homework, then by the time your done the hours will of passed by, and if you have finished it all before your detentions over then just do some extra maths alrite,'' I nodded at my dad and then go on my way, that's all I was good at doing. Following orders.

Chuck Bass (The Bad Boy)

Another day of another detention, didn't surprise me. Once again, the head master said I had to come, I was just like 'okay then, same place same time'. I was used to having them all the time, so it was like chill out place for me now. I even knew what room to go to, without the teacher even telling me. Walking out my limo I say goodbye to my driver and just head to my daily routine. But once I headed inside today I notice I wasn't the only one in detention there's 5 other people already there, funny enough were all different stereotypes. What fun this was going to be.

* * *


End file.
